Chai Latte
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Un mesero casi demasiado torpe, unos cuantos clientes regulares, una aliada de oro, un poco de leche espumada, canela en polvo y esta listo ¡Un chai latte a la orden!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Estoy segura de que Himaruya-sama terminara haciendo el UsUk canon un día ¡Déjenme soñar!_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _UsxUk, AlfredxArthur, y si se lo preguntan, sí, escribiré de ellos hasta el final de los tiempos (¿?)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Nada, nada de nada y nada XDDD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _No quería escribir esto por flojera, pero ya que tengo activado el modo fluff pues ni hablar, a explotarlo, ya después vendrá el balance con el terror y el misterio, y no me voy a contener tampoco en eso_ _—_ _inserte sonrisa demoniaca_ _—_

 _Así que sí, esto no tiene ninguna advertencia, ni misterio, es un Au muy simple y hasta cliché creo, romántico y eso… Nada del otro mundo n.n_

 _PD: Si no has probado el Chai latte no sé qué haces con tu vida XDDDD_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ Chai Latte ~*~**_

Su trabajo era tranquilo la mayor parte de las veces, la cafetería en la que trabajaba era pequeña y normalmente la frecuentaban jóvenes y adultos, gente que no armaba escándalos y que solo iban a pasar el rato y a beber algo.

La única forma de pasar todo el turno era platicar con su carismática compañera de trabajo, Sally, ella se había convertido rápidamente en su amiga y confidente, pasaban seis horas ahí metidos todos los días, era imposible que no se llevaran bien después de eso.

—Oh, tu querido Chai Latte entrando por la puerta con ese suéter que tanto te gusta cómo le queda…— Alfred miró discretamente sin dejar pasar un segundo, ahí estaba de nuevo, su corazón se aceleró y sintió las ya familiares mariposas en el estómago.

No había necesitado decirle a Sally que aquel chico le gustaba, la chica era muy observadora y se había dado cuenta, y es que Alfred no podía dejar de mirarlo, era como un imán para sus ojos, además siempre se ponía demasiado torpe el tiempo que él permanecía en la cafetería y eso que jamás se había acercado a él.

Su orden variaba de vez en cuando, pero lo que más pedía era un Chai latte, de ahí el apodo que Sally le había puesto.

—¿Quieres tomarle la orden esta vez? — Preguntó Sally con voz insinuante, a Alfred le habría encantado, pero sabía que a la hora de estar frente a él se iba a quedar sin habla o peor, se iba a delatar y no quería que aquel chico dejara de frecuentar la cafetería, Alfred era realista y sabía que sus posibilidades eran nulas, pero eso no impedía que pudiera observarlo mientras tomaba su bebida y leía un rato en silencio.

—No, ni hablar… hazlo tú— Murmuró Alfred suplicante, Sally soltó un suspiro, tomó pluma y papel y salió del mostrador hasta la mesa donde el chico estaba sentado, cuando volvió le entregó la orden a Alfred, sonrió al verlo, era día de Chai.

Puso la infusión a reposar unos minutos y cuando estuvo lista se dedicó a espumar la leche, siempre lo hacía con más esmero que con los demás y siempre le salía perfecta, el decorado del chai latte era de los más simples de su menú, solo se decoraba con un poco de canela en polvo, pero él siempre se encargaba de que fuera especial, con la ayuda de un palillo lograba formar una flor perfecta.

—Deberías escribirle un "te amo" ahí— Alfred se sonrojó y le ofreció la taza terminada a Sally. —Tengo que ir al tocador, llévasela tú…— La chica se desajusto el mandil y lo dejó sobre su banco, Alfred sintió que todos los colores se le subían a la cara. —Y debes darte prisa o la espuma se va a estropear…— Mencionó ella con malicia y desapareció en el baño de chicas, él la odio un poco por hacerle aquello aunque sabía que no era con mala intención.

Tomó un largo respiro antes de ponerse en marcha con la taza de té, el chico estaba en la mesa del fondo, la más alejada del bullicio de la gente que pasaba por la calle, como siempre leía con un rostro calmado y una ligera sonrisa.

Alfred se le quedó viendo con inseguridad un rato, tratando de decidir cómo acercarse sin ser notado, cuando descubrió que no había forma posible no hubo más remedio que hacerlo de todos modos.

Activo su modo automático y se acercó al chico como si fuera cualquier cliente, cuando dejó el pequeño plato sobre la mesa para después colocar la taza, el chico había bajado el libro un poco y concentró su mirada en el perfecto decorado con canela.

Alfred sintió su corazón desenfrenado.

—Gracias… mmmm, Alfred— Murmuró el chico con voz suave, una voz dulce y hermosa, iba perfecto con aquel chico de ojos verdes.

—No es nada…— Tal como se lo había temido su voz se había ido. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Se las arregló para preguntar con torpeza, él chico le dio una sonrisa igual o más dulce que su voz y le señaló el gafete que Alfred tenía pegado en el lado izquierdo de su uniforme, los colores se le subieron de nuevo al rostro y quiso regresar el tiempo para no haber hecho aquella pregunta tan estúpida. —Ah, claro, lo siento… que disfrutes tu té…— Se retiró casi huyendo, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Cuando Sally salió del baño y vio a Alfred casi escondiéndose bajo el mostrador supo que algo no había salido bien.

—¿Dime que no le tiraste el té encima? — Preguntó casi con miedo, dio un ligero vistazo a la mesa del fondo y notó que el cliente tomaba tranquilamente su bebida.

Alfred se defendió y al final terminó contándole todo con una voz baja y avergonzada, ella estalló en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de varios de los clientes incluido el cliente especial de Alfred, Alfred sí que era torpe a niveles inimaginables y a la vez muy simples, eso le daba un toque tan tierno que después de reírse y verlo todo colorado la chica se sintió un poco mal por él, quiso hacer algo para ayudarlo y en un segundo se le ocurrió la idea perfecta.

—Ya, ya, no es tan grave, al menos pudiste hablarle por fin ¿no?— Alfred sonrió con las mejillas todavía rojas dándole un aspecto de niño pequeño, Sally así lo veía, solo le llevaba tres años de diferencia pero desde que Alfred había entrado a trabajar ahí Sally lo había querido acoger como su pequeño hermano, o incluso como un hijo.

—Sí, hice el ridículo, gracias…— Le reprochó Alfred sin muchas ganas, seguro que entendía que culpar a la chica de su propia torpeza no era justo.

A Sally le preocupó que su ánimo bajara en esos días pero no fue así, Alfred llevaba casi un año trabajando ahí y aquello no lo apago en lo absoluto.

Era muy gracioso para Sally que las chicas que frecuentaban la cafetería hubiese aumentado cuando Alfred entró a trabajar ahí, algunas a veces le coqueteaban abiertamente, pero claro, Alfred era tan torpe que no lo notaba y si lo notaba las rechazaba con una naturalidad envidiable.

De hecho no parecía ser consciente ni de su atractivo físico, o de su amabilidad inocente, si el cliente Chai Latte hubiese sido una chica, Sally no habría tenido ningún problema en ayudarlo a acercarse, pero para mala suerte de ella y de todas las chicas que iban por Alfred, Chai Latte era un chico, bastante atractivo y al parecer muy tranquilo, pero Sally no sabía muy bien cómo hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

Chai Latte era muy serio y aunque parecía amable Sally no podía estar segura, su relación con él era como la de cientos de clientes ocasionales, la única diferencia estaba en Chai Latte frecuentaba bastante la cafetería, por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana, un chico rutinario, eso podía ser tan bueno como malo.

Comenzó a intentar varias cosas cada vez que lo atendía, cosas sutiles para hacerle un poco de platica, algo como ¿Gustas que te traiga algún postre para acompañar tú té? ¿Estás bien con el azúcar o prefieres de dieta? Si necesitas que calentemos tu té no dudes en pedirlo.

Pequeños detalles que creaban un lazo de confianza entre el cliente y quien lo atendía, y entonces un día Sally se lanzó por todo.

—¿Puedo comentarte algo? — Chai Latte bajó un poco más su libro mientras Sally dejaba su bebida sobre la mesita, té de menta esa vez, y por supuesto Alfred había agregado una hoja de menta para el decorado.

—Claro…— Sally se puso inevitablemente nerviosa, si su jefe se enteraba de aquello seguro que la regañaría, pero por Alfred decidió correr el riesgo.

—Escucha, hay alguien aquí que realmente le gustas, normalmente no estaría haciendo esto pero es una buena persona y quiero ayudar…— Chai Latte paso de la sorpresa a la clara incomodidad, Sally quiso salir corriendo de ahí. —Sé que suena absurdo y a una tontería, pero esta persona es muy tímida… y te juro que si me das tu teléfono o tu email o algo así estoy dispuesta a darte un descuento cada vez que vengas aquí…— Ofreció ella sintiéndose de lo más tonta, seguro que su jefe la despediría si se enterase de aquello.

Arthur se quedó completamente en blanco, jamás había pensado encontrarse en aquella situación, desde siempre le había gustado esa cafetería, el té chai era su favorito y en esa cafetería en específico le encantaba y la atención era siempre muy agradable.

No se consideraba atractivo ni muy interesante, por eso todo aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para descubrir si aquello era una broma o en su caso descubrir a quien se refería la chica.

—Lo siento, esto es muy repentino… Yo no sé qué decirte…— Contestó al fin sintiéndose de lo más extraño, por el rostro de Sally notó que no era ninguna broma y tuvo que pensar la petición con más seriedad.

—Lo sé, pero piénsalo ¿sí? Te aseguro que no es para una mala intención, no es una broma de mal gusto, solo quiero ayudar a esa persona… Si lo consideras me lo puedes dejar aquí cuando te vayas…— Sally dejó sobre la mesa una hoja de su libreta y una pluma, cuando regresó a su área de trabajo se desplomó sobre su banco aparentando normalidad.

Alfred ya sabía que Sally le ofrecía cosas extras a ese cliente y la chica le había dicho que era por él, para que Chai Latte siguiera frecuentando con más razones aquella cafetería, por ello no le dijo nada por su tardanza, y ni ella iba a decirle nada al respecto hasta saber la respuesta del cliente, y si Chai Latte dejaba realmente su correo o su teléfono Alfred se lo tendría que agradecer por el resto de sus días.

Cuando Chai Latte pidió la cuenta le dio la libreta y la pluma también, Sally estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevió a preguntarle si había escrito algo o siquiera revisar las hojas frente a él, solo lo atendió y le invitó a volver pronto como a cualquier otro cliente.

Cuando el chico salió por la puerta, ella levantó todo y se lo llevo al lavaplatos, Alfred se ofreció a lavarlos él, siempre se turnaban cuando el lavaplatos estaba lleno, Sally ni se molestó a responderle, se apresuró a revisar la libreta.

Sonrió con ganas en cuanto vio un número telefónico escrito ahí, dio un gritito de triunfo y miró a Alfred con completa emoción.

—Alfred, espero que me agradezcas por eso el resto de tus días aquí…— Alfred la miró de reojo sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿De qué me hablas?—

—De esto…— Sally agitó la libreta mostrándole el número escrito. —Te conseguí el número de Chai Latte…— Alfred se le quedó mirando al teléfono al principio con escepticismo después dejó ver lo agitado que estaba por el asunto.

—¿Estas segura? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— Sally notó un detalle con eso, el teléfono podía ser falso, así que no estaba del todo segura.

—Bueno, le pregunté… Realmente espero que sea su número real o voy a preparar su latte con leche pasada…— Murmuró con decisión, aunque era solo una broma, nunca les sobraba leche como para que se pasara de la fecha.

—¿Y para qué le preguntaste su teléfono?— Preguntó Alfred casi con horror, aquello ya era mucho a niveles de despiste.

—¿Para qué? Para ofrecerle nuestro menú por teléfono seguramente…— Comentó ella con sarcasmo. —Serás tonto, obviamente para dártelo a ti, llámalo o envíale un mensaje, yo que sé…— La chica cortó la hoja de la libreta, la dobló a la mitad y la puso en el bolsillo del mandil de Alfred ya que él tenía las manos llenas de jabón y no podía recibírselo así.

—Gracias, Sally, eres grandiosa…— Alfred dibujo una sonrisa de lo más emocionada y ella solo pudo murmurar un "no es nada" desarmada ante eso, ante esa sinceridad tan pura.

Sin embargo pasaron los días y Alfred no se atrevía a hacer uso del número, Sally le había insistido casi toda la semana y Alfred simplemente no se atrevía, lo más lejos que había llegado era convencer a Alfred de registrar el número en sus contactos, pero solo eso, ella tenía la esperanza de que un día Alfred se decidiera a enviarle un mensaje por lo menos.

Además Chai Latte no había vuelto a la cafetería y eso sí que cambio un poco el ánimo de Alfred, ella se empezó a sentir culpable de lo que había hecho, quizá las cosas habían estado bien tal y como estaban antes de que ella se metiera en lo que no debía.

.

.

.

Fue un viernes casi al medio día, el cielo se nublo repentinamente y empezó una lluvia ligera pero constante, Arthur siempre tenía la precaución de llevar un paraguas consigo pero las lluvias repentinas se había terminado con el verano y esa lo había tomado por sorpresa, quizá iba a ser una lluvia que se pasara rápido, sin embargo se preocupó un poco por las cosas que llevaba en su mochila, principalmente su laptop, si el agua traspasaba la tela de su mochila sería terrible.

Había estado evitando su cafetería favorita esos días por el último incidente, pero estaba a una cuadra del lugar y no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer mientras la lluvia cesaba, además no había recibido ningún mensaje o llamada inusual así que no había mucho de qué preocuparse.

Recorrió lo que hacía falta y entró al lugar, el aroma a café recién molido y al dulce de los postres le dio la bienvenida, miró al mostrador y se alivió al no ver a la chica de la última vez, paso más tranquilo hasta su mesa de siempre que por suerte estaba vacía.

La cafetería estaba más llena de lo normal, quizá porque era viernes o porque la lluvia siempre enviaba a la gente a un lugar cercano en donde pudieran esperar que pasara y de paso beber algo caliente.

.

.

.

Cuando Alfred lo vio entrar sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, Sally había solicitado ese día libre y él estaba solo, justo ese día, justo cuando su cliente especial volvía a aparecer después de una semana y media de ausencia.

Trató de mantener la calma y hacerlo bien, solo serían unos segundos, acercarse, darle la carta, retirarse, volver, tomar su orden y entregarla, solo eso, no podía arruinarlo como la última vez y quedar como tonto de nuevo, de preferencia no hablar mucho en todo el proceso.

—Bienvenido…— Murmuró mientras le daba la carta, Chai Latte le dio una sonrisa que fue casi una flecha directa a su corazón, Alfred se puso de nuevo demasiado nervioso, eso era grave, ya no recordaba lo que debía hacer o decir, su rutina de atención al cliente de casi un año se le esfumó de la mente, no recordaba ni como se llamaba.

—Gracias, no es necesario ver el menú, quiero el chai latte por favor…— Alfred retiró el menú tan torpemente que estuvo a punto de volcar la azucarera en la mesa, se disculpó en un murmullo y salió huyendo como siempre.

Cuando volvió a su área de trabajo se sentía tan en las nubes que podría haber olvidado como se preparaba la bebida, por suerte había más clientes y cuando notó que una chica recién llegada se ubicó en la mesa cinco lo sacó de su aturdimiento, puso la infusión y se apresuró a ir donde la chica, la reconoció de inmediato, era otra de las clientas frecuentes, iba por lo menos una vez a la semana y al igual que Chai Latte ella parecía tener una bebida favorita ahí.

—Un chocolate caliente, por favor— Le pidió en cuando Alfred llegó a su mesa, Alfred asintió sin mostrarle siquiera el menú.

—Claro, enseguida… Bienvenida— La chica le dio una sonrisa feliz y él recobró su memoria y su calma al fin, debía darse prisa, el lugar estaba más lleno de lo normal y su compañera de la tarde llegaría hasta la 1 pm, él tendría que atender a todos con eficiencia si no quería reclamos.

El té ya estaba listo, espumo la leche con rapidez y se permitió un respiro para hacer su decorado de siempre, aunque tuviera trabajo extra su corazón le exigía que prestara atención a lo que le iba a entregar a su cliente favorito, una vez listo se lo llevó a la mesa del fondo.

—Espera…— Alfred estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Chai Latte lo llamó, su cuerpo obedeció la orden y su mente se desconectó de nuevo. —¿Podrías traerme algún postre esta vez?— Chai Latte rara vez pedía aquello pero no era imposible.

—Encantado— Murmuró Alfred casi como un suspiro, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado y su rostro empezó a arder como de costumbre. —Es decir, sí… ammm ¿Quieres que te traiga el menú?— Su cabeza le dijo que regresará por el menú pero sus pies parecían haber olvidado a donde ir exactamente, lo que logró fue dar unos pasos lejos de la mesa y de nuevo volver, Chai Latte soltó una risita burlona descubriendo su torpeza, Alfred no se creía estar haciendo el ridículo de nuevo.

—No es necesario, Alfred… ¿Me recomendarías algo?— Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar de nuevo su nombre con esa voz que le sonaba tan dulce.

—B-bueno, te sugiero el muffin de mora azul o un brownie, son los mejores— Comentó con timidez, eran sus favoritos personales y Chai Latte jamás los había pedido por lo que le pareció que eran las mejores sugerencias.

—Perfecto… tomaré el muffin, por favor…— Alfred estuvo a punto de suspirar otra respuesta como tonto enamorado pero logró contenerse por fortuna.

—Enseguida…— Murmuró a penas y volvió al mostrador para realizar los pedidos con rapidez, después de entregar el chocolate caliente de la mesa cinco se esmeró en la presentación del muffin y lo entregó a Chai Latte con una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias, luce delicioso— Murmuró Chai Latte y a Alfred se le fueron los sentidos de nuevo, solo podía concentrarse en el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y en lo bonito que sonreía aquel chico, se retiró casi a la fuerza y se sintió decepcionado en cuanto llego a su mostrador.

Quería hablar con él sin sentirse así de torpe, hacerlo hablar aunque fuera de cosas trilladas con la naturalidad con la que hablaba con los otros clientes, por ejemplo con señorita Cocoa, Alfred le había puesto aquel apodo debido a que ella la mayoría de las veces ordenaba chocolate caliente y esa bebida en específico la hacían agregando un poco de cocoa en polvo a la mezcla de chocolate en polvo, chocolate líquido y leche.

De la señorita Cocoa sabía varias cosas, como que le encantaba el lugar, le gustaba escribir o que su postre favorito eran los churros, aunque aquello sonara a poco a él le gustaba poder conocer a sus clientes y a ese cliente en específico quería conocerlo más, pero la forma en la que lo invadían los nervios cuando estaba cerca de él simplemente no lo dejaba ni hablar más allá de lo que ya tenía ensayado en su tiempo de servicio.

De pronto la solución lo invadió, tocó su teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su mandil y pasó saliva, decidió que lo haría, iba a arriesgarse, quería una oportunidad y Sally se la había conseguido.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos mientras miraba la página en blanco, no estaba tan decidido como para llamarlo pero por lo menos un mensaje si se atrevía a enviárselo, no sabía bien que debía escribir, algo que no fuera a delatarlo, no estaba listo para eso ni de broma.

Cuando pulso el botón de enviar lo primero que quiso hacer fue mirar a Chai Latte para saber si de verdad le había llegado el mensaje, pero eso iba delatarlo seguro por ello se contuvo.

.

.

Arthur sacó su teléfono en cuanto lo escuchó, descubrió que le había llegado un mensaje, cuando lo abrió para leerlo la sorpresa lo invadió, decía un simple.

" **No esperaba verte hoy, me alegra que vinieras a tomar algo"**

Por supuesto el número no se le hacía conocido y le costó contenerse de mirar como loco por toda la cafetería para descubrir quién le había enviado aquel mensaje, porque lo adivinó de inmediato, seguro que había sido quien había pedido su número por medio de la mesera.

Después de escribir una respuesta y enviarla miró con discreción por los alrededores, en la mesa más cercana a la puerta había un par de amigas mirando algo en el celular de una, más allá se notaba una chica que escribía algo en su teléfono y en la mesa más cercana al mostrador había un grupo de amigos, dos del grupo igualmente miraban su teléfono de forma distraída.

Arthur ya tenía 4 posibilidades con una sola mirada, se le hizo divertido jugar a descubrir quien había pedido su número en aquella cafetería, debía ser alguien frecuente, alguien que lo hubiese visto más de una vez ahí.

Su primera sospecha se fue al par de chicas que soltaron una risa emocionada justo cuando Arthur recién había enviado el mensaje, así que decidió que no las perdería de vista y probaría sus reacciones con los mensajes.

.

.

Alfred apenas y se podía creer que le llegara una respuesta inmediata, dio una mirada a la mesa del fondo aprovechándose de que debía mantener en orden las mesas y el servició, Chai Latte tenía su teléfono a un lado de la taza, su corazón se disparó como loco y abrió el mensaje sin retrasos.

" **Es un día lluvioso y no tengo un paraguas, la excusa perfecta para tomar algo ¿No crees?"**

Alfred se sintió emocionado y mareado, no podía creer que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con aquel chico y más aún, que las respuestas fueran tan naturales, decidió arriesgarse un poco más.

" **Aunque no es mi clima favorito le agradezco a la lluvia por hacerte venir hoy ¿Estas disfrutando de tu bebida?"**

.

.

Arthur se sintió tan halagado como abrumado con la respuesta, era lógico que si alguien se había tomado la molestia de pedir su número de teléfono mostrara ese interés por él, si se había tomado tantas molestias era porque realmente le gustaba a ese alguien, pero aun con eso le causaba un poco de desconfianza ¿Y si todo era una broma?

" **Bastante, el Chai es mi bebida favorita ¿Vienes muy seguido a este lugar?"**

Una parte de él esperaba que el misterio se resolviera con esa pregunta y la otra parte de él quería seguir con aquel juego, quizá se estaba comportando demasiado ególatra pero era inevitable sentirse admirado en aquella situación.

.

.

Alfred sonrió con la respuesta de Chai Latte, aquello él ya lo sabía pero no se lo iba a decir o eso iba a delatarlo, analizo la pregunta, era obvio que Chai Latte intentaría descubrir quién le enviaba los mensajes por lo que Alfred se dijo que si quería mantener el anonimato por un tiempo debía contestar con mucho cuidado.

" **Oh ¿Es buena esa bebida? ¿Me la recomiendas? Sí, vengo aquí muy seguido… Te he visto leer varias veces ¿Qué lees hoy?"**

Alfred vio entrar a una pareja y los nervios lo invadieron, seguro que si tardaba en contestar los mensajes Chai Latte iba a notar de inmediato la conexión pero no había mucho que hacer, debía trabajar por ello se guardó el celular y se dispuso a atender a los nuevos clientes.

.

.

El mensaje le sacó una sonrisa inevitablemente, dio otra mirada guiado por la curiosidad, notó que una pareja entraba por la puerta, las dos amigas seguía en lo suyo, el grupo de chicos ya estaba sacando cuentas para pagar y la chica solitaria no estaba, sus cosas seguía ahí pero ella no, Arthur se imaginó que había ido al servicio.

" **Sí, te lo recomiendo… Hoy estoy leyendo a Oscar Wilde ¿Y tú, qué haces?"**

La respuesta se demoró un rato, Arthur descartó entonces a las dos chicas de la puerta, descubrió que la chica había vuelto a ocupar su lugar y sonreía un poco al mirar su teléfono, sus rasgos se le hicieron familiares, quizá la había visto antes en ese lugar, decidió que sería su siguiente objetivo de observación.

.

.

Cuando Alfred sintió la vibración de su celular los nervios lo atacaron, estuvo tentado a responder el mensaje mientras la pareja leía la carta pero lo dudo demasiado y los nuevos clientes le hicieron señas para que tomara su orden, le llevo un tiempo ya que la chica cambió por lo menos tres veces su pedido.

Una vez que la orden estuvo escrita regreso al mostrador y se apresuró a responder, la pregunta de Chai Latte quedaba descartada a ser respondida en serio pero sonrió en cuanto se le ocurrió una buena respuesta.

" **Entonces lo probaré un día, ¿El Retrato de Dorian Gray? Yo estoy respondiendo tus mensajes, conversar contigo es agradable"**

.

Arthur miró su libro en cuanto leyó el nuevo mensaje, era lógico que su remitente acertara porque aquella novela era la más famosa del autor y aunque Arthur ya había leído otras cosas de Wilde esa era su favorita.

No le sorprendió que su pregunta no fuera contestada con algo específico pero la conveniente respuesta le dio una idea del tipo de persona que le enviaba los mensajes, y lo más importante, le agradó lo suficiente como para seguir con aquel juego y a ver a donde lo llevaba.

Se le hizo una forma muy curiosa de conocer a alguien nuevo, al fin entendió aquellas páginas de citas a ciegas y porque tantas personas se inscribían ahí.

" **Acertaste ¿Tanto me estas observando? ¿Vas a darme alguna pista sobre ti en algún momento?"**

Probó con eso, no había querido sonar desconfiado desde el inicio pero también se sentía con derecho de preguntar.

Tomó su taza y sin darse cuenta ya no quedaba bebida, la lluvia ligera también había pasado, él deseo tener una excusa para seguir ahí un rato más, pero debía volver a casa.

.

.

Alfred levantó la mesa del grupo que acaba de irse y se dio una vuelta por las otras mesas para verificar que todo estaba bien, cuando llego a la de Chai Latte se puso tan nervioso como siempre, como sí los mensajes jamás hubiesen ocurrido, notó que ya había terminado con su bebida y el muffin, se sintió algo mal porque sabía que en breve se iría.

—¿T-te gusto la recomendación? — Preguntó Alfred con timidez, quizá los mensajes le habían dado el valor para hablarle, quizá era porque realmente quería saber aquello.

—Sí, estuvo todo delicioso, gracias…— Chai Latte le sonrió y Alfred casi se olvidó de retirar los platos de la mesa, cuando se inclinó notó que lo había hecho demasiado cerca, se retiró de inmediato y con una disculpa salió huyendo hacia el mostrador, de verdad que era imposible para él actuar normal frente a aquel chico, su teléfono vibro en señal de un nuevo mensaje y se sonrojo en cuanto leyó las preguntas.

Era cierto, realmente parecía un acosador si lo pensaba a fondo, sin embargo esa no era su intensión para nada.

" **Solo pregunté al azar, cuando la gente menciona a ese autor automáticamente pienso en esa novela… ¿Te molesta si lo mantenemos así un poco más? ¿Qué tal si describo mi físico y no te agrado?"**

.

Una carcajada estuvo a punto de salir cuando recibió el nuevo mensaje, aunque había seriedad se notaba que la intención era de broma también y eso le hizo sentirse más cómodo con todo eso.

" **¿Vas a poner de excusa tu físico? Yo no soy Dorian Gray exactamente, y si estás aquí entonces puedo asegurar que no he visto a alguien aquí que no sea un poco de mi agrado"**

Arthur agradeció que el chico que lo estaba atendiendo fuera tan torpe como para tardarse en levantar su mesa y en responder su llamado para que le llevara la cuenta, Alfred, recordó vagamente, ese era el nombre del mesero.

No recordaba haberle hecho nada pero siempre se notaba nervioso cuando lo atendía, lo que al principio lo tomó como un "debe ser nuevo" pero prestando atención a como atendía a otros clientes se daba cuenta de que no era nuevo para nada, además no lo hubiesen dejado solo si lo fuera.

Olvido el tema con la respuesta casi inmediata en su teléfono, sin embargo Alfred se acercó segundos después distrayéndole y de nuevo estuvo a punto de tirar la azucarera de su mesa mientras intentaba colocar la charolilla con la cuenta de Arthur, Arthur lo miró de llenó sorprendido con lo nervioso que el chico se notaba, el mesero se disculpó por milésima vez en el día para retirarse con clara incomodidad.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió que solo era torpeza. Se dedicó a su mensaje antes de mirar la cuenta.

" **Bien, lo admito, no es la mejor excusa pero en mi caso es muy válida, confía en mí, todavía no quieres saber quién soy"**

Arthur sonrió un poco y escuchó sin proponérselo la conversación de la chica que había estado observando como la posible autora de los mensajes con el mesero, hablaban sobre su bebida, ella le estaba preguntando cuál era el secreto del sabor de la bebida y Alfred extrañamente se desenvolvía con soltura y respondía con voz animada.

Arthur apartó la sospecha antes siquiera de que se llegase a formar en su cabeza, era demasiado absurdo.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de mensajes, sobre películas nuevas, películas antiguas, música de todo tipo, libros, series de televisión, el clima, deportes, arte y tantos temas que Arthur estaba completamente sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que podía hablar con alguien que no conocía físicamente.

Los mensajes estaban llenos de bromas, de seriedad, de tonterías y de cosas más personales, pero había algo más, algo que Arthur no notó de inmediato y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba en peligro por aquel detalle.

Cada uno de los mensajes estaban llenos de sinceridad, lejos de las bromas, la persona al otro lado era sincera, sus sentimientos eran sinceros, y sin darse cuenta Arthur ya se había abierto a aquella sinceridad, se había acostumbrado a hablar con esa persona anónima que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, un enojo o incluso un sonrojo.

Además llegó al punto de rechazar invitaciones casuales de otras personas como si le debiera algún tipo de fidelidad a esa en específico, fue ahí donde lo notó, muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de encontrarse al fin con esa persona y quizá llegar a algo más que una amistad.

Aunque lo avergonzaba un poco aquello se daba cuenta que era normal, de una forma o de otra se estaban conociendo y aquella persona de los mensajes le estaba empezando a gustar hasta cierto punto, por absurdo que sonara se daba cuenta de que era inevitable.

Por supuesto siguió frecuentando la cafetería y sin darse cuenta lo hacía más seguido, con la esperanza de descubrir quien enviaba los mensajes en algún momento, a veces no sacaban el tema de sus visitas a la cafetería, Arthur imaginaba que era porque no se encontraban pero había veces en que los mensajes mencionaban algo, como la ropa que tenía puesta ese día o lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta ese momento ya tenía tres opciones, la primera era señorita Cocoa, aquella chica frecuentaba tanto como él aquella cafetería, casi siempre ordenaba chocolate caliente y era su principal sospechosa, la chica era clamada y alegre, además se le notaba bastante sincera, de vez en cuando iba con una amiga o dos, pero siempre tenía su teléfono a la mano y eso agregaba más certezas de que era ella.

Su segunda opción era la misma mesera que le había pedido su teléfono, cada que iba ahí le hacía el descuento prometido aunque Arthur le había asegurado que no lo necesitaba, lo atendía con bastante esmero también y siempre le tenía una sonrisa preparada para todo, además el hecho de que Arthur no pudiera ver lo que ella hacía detrás del mostrador le añadía más dudas al respecto.

Su tercera opción era una chica que casi siempre iba en un grupo de cuatro o cinco personas, habían coincidido varias veces y se le notaba bastante tímida, miraba su celular de forma constante y eso la ponía en la mira de Arthur.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana estaba ocupado pero decidió pasarse a la cafetería para llevarse algo para su desayuno, cuando llegó al mostrador se sorprendió ver a señorita Cocoa recibiendo un chai latte, el aroma de esa bebida era inconfundible para él, a simple vista parecía ser un capuccino cualquiera pero el aroma desmentía eso, además el decorado del capuccino era distinto al del chai.

La chica le sonrió como dándole los buenos días y después de ponerle azúcar a su bebida se la llevo y salió del lugar.

La mesera no estaba en la barra, solo estaba el chico que como siempre se le notó lo nervioso a kilómetros.

—Un chai para llevar, por favor…— Pidió Arthur con la voz más amable que pudo, el nerviosismo del chico se le contagiaba siempre y sentía que si se movía o decía algo con más fuerza de la normal el chico se pondría a temblar de miedo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Lo quieres como siempre? — Preguntó el chico de forma tímida, Arthur le sonrió y le contestó con un simple "por favor".

No quería poner más nervioso al chico pero tampoco quiso esperar lejos de la barra por si la mesera aparecía.

—¿Sally vino hoy?— Preguntó una vez que el chico estuvo libre, Arthur sabía que primero se debía poner el té a reposar unos minutos y ya que no había gente quizá por ser tan temprano, vio que Alfred buscaba algo con que distraerse y evitaba mirarlo, con la pregunta logró captar su atención y Alfred al fin lo miró.

—Es su día libre… el miércoles…— Murmuró Alfred aclarándose un poco la voz. —¿Necesitabas algo? Yo puedo darle tu recado si quieres…— Arthur lo meditó un segundo, no tenía nada que quisiera decirle a la chica pero no quería parecer sospechoso tampoco, solo había querido saber si ella estaba ahí o no.

Mentalmente recordó los mensajes y descartó a Sally definitivamente, dos semanas atrás había ido en miércoles, recordaba no haber visto a la chica tampoco y sin embargo en los mensajes había salido el tema de su visita a la cafetería, si Sally descansaba los miércoles no tenía forma de saber que Arthur había ido ese día.

Alfred regresó a su chai y Arthur comenzó a revisar sus mensajes para confirmar lo que recordaba.

—Tu té está listo…— Murmuró Alfred de pronto y Arthur se rindió con los mensajes, tenía ya tantos que era difícil encontrar el que buscaba, Alfred había puesto un muffin de mora azul junto a su vaso que iba decorado como siempre.

—Este va por nuestra cuenta…— Murmuró el chico señalando el muffin, Arthur se sintió extrañamente halagado como cada vez que Sally le hacía el descuento, aunque con la chica ya se había acostumbrado con Alfred lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Gracias…— Murmuró apenas sintiendo su rostro un poco más caliente de lo normal, Alfred le dio una sonrisa tímida y que no tenía nada que ver con el servicio al cliente, era una sonrisa amistosa y sincera ¿Sally le había contado todo?

Se apresuró a pagar y a salir de ahí, en parte abrumado con todo eso y en parte avergonzado ¿Acaso todos los empleados tenían que estar enterados de todo?

Justo cuando salió la revelación le llegó como un presentimiento, miró su vaso y vio la flor dibujada con canela, una imagen de la chica anterior poniéndole azúcar a su chai le rondó en la cabeza, lo recordó, la bebida de la chica no había tenido aquel dibujo.

Regreso al lugar de inmediato con el corazón un poco acelerado, el chico levantó la mirada de su teléfono y le dio una mirada casi de horror, demasiado sospechoso, se dijo Arthur para sí mismo, pero también se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba portando un poco paranoico con el tema.

—Olvide preguntarte ¿Mañana si viene Sally? — El nuevo plan de Arthur se dibujó en su cabeza en un segundo.

—Sí, ella viene mañana…— Respondió Alfred con las palabras algo atropelladas, Arthur le agradeció el dato y volvió a salir del lugar sin más.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se aseguró de ir muy temprano también, solo había una pareja en la mesa del fondo, vio a la chica en el mostrador y se acercó un poco inquieto, una vez en el mostrador notó que Alfred no estaba.

—Bienvenido ¿Qué voy a darte hoy?— Sally le sonrió como siempre y Arthur se tomó otro segundo para recorrer con la mirada todo el lugar de nuevo.

—Un chai para llevar, por favor…— Pidió su orden y cuando la chica se puso manos a la obra descubrió lo que necesitaba, Alfred no estaba, lo que quería decir que seguramente estaba en su día de descanso. —¿Alfred esta de descanso? — Preguntó intentando sonar casual, ella lo miró, le dio una sonrisa algo más animada de lo normal y asintió.

—Es su descanso ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle? — Preguntó la chica mientras preparaba la bebida, Arthur fingió meditarlo.

—No, no es nada… ayer me recomendó un muffin y quería darle las gracias, estaba delicioso…— Mintió Arthur, Sally dejó su té sobre el mostrador y de inmediato tomó uno de los muffin de la canasta y se lo puso a un lado.

—No me extraña que te los recomendará, son sus favoritos…— Comentó la chica y le guiñó el ojo dándole a entender que aquello era una cortesía de nuevo, siempre le hacía aquel guiño cuando le llevaba la cuenta con su descuento incluido.

—Gracias, son deliciosos…— Comentó Arthur mirando su vaso de té, su presentimiento se hizo real, el vaso tenía canela espolvoreada pero no había ninguna figura, aquel detalle le dijo todo.

Alfred casi nunca lo atendía pero sin dudas era él el que siempre preparaba su té, en ningún otro sitio de los que había visitado se esmeraban así en el decorado del chai, Alfred siempre parecía incomodo al atenderlo pero quizá no era incomodo, sino nervioso.

Y también estaban los mensajes, normalmente su remitente contestaba al instante, y por eso Arthur notaba las veces en que se demoraba un poco en contestar, si Arthur conectaba eso a una razón sería el tiempo en el que Alfred debía preparar las ordenes o incluso tomarlas.

Sally jamás se habría tomado la molestia de darle cortesías o incluso de pedir su teléfono por alguien que no conociera, quizá el primer día le habría hecho el descuento, pero no todas las veces que él iba, ella debía estar enterada que Arthur respondía a los mensajes de la persona que había solicitado su número y por ello le mostraba su agradecimiento.

Cuando todos los puntos coincidieron Arthur sintió un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago, en el tiempo en que llevaba con los mensajes le había dado un poco de miedo decepcionarse una vez que supiera quien era el remitente, pero la emoción que lo invadió no se asemejaba para nada a la decepción, sin embargo tampoco sabía bien como tomarse el nuevo descubrimiento.

.

.

Sin un plan de por medio sus pasos y la emoción que tenía lo llevaron inevitablemente a la cafetería, estuvo tratando de armar un plan toda la mañana pero era inútil, no sabía cómo decirle a Alfred que lo había descubierto y quizá una parte de él todavía no estaba seguro de que Alfred fuera el autor de todos esos mensajes.

Sally tomó su orden y Arthur le preguntó distraídamente si Alfred había ido ese día, ella pareció sorprendida al inicio pero respondió con un simple "sí".

Quería hablar con él de alguna manera pero no se atrevió a pedirle a Sally nada, cuando la chica lo dejó solo Arthur miró su teléfono meditando si debía enviarle un mensaje, pero también lo descartó ¿Si la respuesta era no? ¿Y si lo negaba? ¿Y si se equivocaba?

—Tu té chai y un brownie de cortesía…— La voz lo hizo levantar la vista de inmediato, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Alfred y la emoción lo tomó por sorpresa, ahí tenía su oportunidad.

—Alfred…— Murmuró como si fuera la primera vez que pronunciaba realmente ese nombre, le supo bien, iba con la personalidad de quien llevaba meses conociendo por mensajes, Alfred empezó a inclinarse como si Arthur le fuera a decir algo importante pero al final pareció arrepentirse y Arthur notó de nuevo esa torpeza que parecía crónica en él. —Ya lo descubrí…— Comentó con simpleza y sin siquiera proponérselo, Alfred al principio lo miró con extrañeza pero poco a poco la comprensión fue tomando sus rasgos y su cara paso del bronceado claro al rojo, Arthur se sintió extrañamente feliz y aliviado de no haberse equivocado.

.

.

Alfred sintió que la respiración se le cortaba en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Chai Latte, lo sabía, lo había descubierto, su mente se quedó en blanco y trató de pensar qué lo había delatado ¿Alguno de los mensajes? ¿Sally le había dicho algo? ¿Él mismo se había delatado en algún momento?

Intentó decir algo coherente pero las palabras se le esfumaron de la cabeza y huyó desesperado de la mirada de Chai Latte, no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo enfrentarlo pero se dio cuenta de que huir no era una opción.

—¿Entonces acerté? — Preguntó Chai Latte con un tono de lo más alegre, Alfred miró para todos lados y notó que no había mucha gente por lo que decidió tomarse un momento de descanso del trabajo, casi como un robot se sentó frente a Chai Latte en su mesa y al fin tuvo el valor de mirarlo, los ojos esmeralda se le hicieron más bellos de lo normal, quizá porque al fin lo estaban mirando, no solo como un cliente sino como el chico que le respondía los mensajes todos los días.

—Sí, acertaste…— Respondió tratando de calmar su descontrolado corazón, aunque no le había preguntado jamás su nombre conocía a Chai Latte, sus gustos, la relación que tenía con su familia, el nombre de algunos de sus amigos, realmente lo conocía y eso le dio el valor necesario para al fin enfrentarse a él.

—¿Esta bien si pido pruebas? — Pregunto el chico mirando su taza, Alfred también centro su vista en la flor de canela y más tarde notó la sonrisa que el chico dibujo.

—Te diré lo que quieras si tú me dices cómo lo supiste… es decir, que era yo…— Chai Latte dio un sorbo a su bebida y asintió en un acuerdo.

—Bueno, primera pregunta ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? — Alfred sonrió, aquello era sencillo.

—7 de abril…— Respondió sin ninguna duda, recordaba perfectamente ese dato porque cuando Chai Latte se lo había revelado no había dejado pasar ni un segundo para ir a marcarlo a su calendario.

—¿Mi autor favorito? — Volvió a lanzar Chai Latte, Alfred lo dudó un segundo, nunca le había dicho un autor en concreto así que se guio por el que le había mencionado más.

—Arthur Conan Doyle…— Respondió tentando, Chai Latte le había mencionado que ese autor era muy especial para él debido a su familia, había crecido con sus historias y era uno de los que más le mencionaba.

—¿Mi nombre? — Con la nueva pregunta Alfred se quedó pasmado, si Chai Latte le hubiese revelado aquello estaba muy seguro de que nunca lo habría olvidado, Alfred negó con la cabeza y Chai Latte soltó una risa divertida. —Solo bromeo, nunca te di mi nombre…— Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Alfred miró al mostrador y se encontró con que Sally los espiaba, le sonrió abiertamente y le levantó el dedo pulgar, Alfred sintió los colores subir a su rostro y decidió ignorar a la chica, seguro que iba a hacerle burla toda la semana.

—Entonces ¿Cómo lo descubriste? — Preguntó Alfred sin poderse creer que estuviera ahí, en ese momento, se había planteado mil formas de decirle a Chai Latte la verdad pero nunca pensó que él lo descubriría primero.

—Fue fácil, por esto…— Chai Latte señaló su taza en donde todavía se alcanzaba a distinguir la flor de canela. —Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla que no lo noté de inmediato, pero hace dos días te vi entregar un chai a alguien que no era yo…— Alfred enrojeció un poco con la observación, él mismo también lo hacía sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado a hacer aquel decorado solo para ese cliente y realmente no se había dado cuenta que ese detalle lo iba a delatar un día.

—¿Y estas decepcionado? — Peguntó Alfred al fin, aquello era lo que más quería saber y lo que más temía escuchar, Chai Latte lo miró y le dio una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón.

—No, ni un poco…— La respuesta le dibujo una sonrisa completamente ilusionada.

—Entonces ¿Me dejarás seguir enviándote mensajes? — Él no se atrevía a dar nada por hecho, el que Chai Latte lo hubiese descubierto no quería decir que ya todo estaba solucionado.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? — Alfred no había planeado nada de eso pero ya que estaba sucediendo decidió arriesgar un poco más.

—¿Y si te invitara a salir? — Preguntó con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, Chai Latte desvió un poco la mirada y Alfred notó el claro sonrojo que le había provocado.

—S-supongo que estaría bien…— Alfred estuvo a punto de dar un grito de victoria, de verdad que jamás había pensado que aquello pudiera suceder.

—¿Y tú nombre?— Preguntó con timidez.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste antes?— Alfred sintió de nuevo que los colores se le subieron a la cara pero se negó a apartar los ojos de aquel chico.

—B-bueno, es que creí que si sabía tu nombre iba a cometer el error de llamarte por el un día, la verdad es que me siento un poco torpe frente a ti...—Confeso con algo de pena, era más que seguro que se hubiese delatado si sabía el nombre real de Chai Latte.

.

.

Arthur no se creía que aquello estuviera sucediendo, Alfred lo había admitido, realmente era él, lo veía en sus ojos y la naturalidad con la que estaban hablando era increíble para ser la primera vez que se veían de frente.

—¿Entonces como me llamabas?— Preguntó con curiosidad, Alfred sacó su teléfono, buscó algo y se lo mostró, en la pantalla se leía un contacto: Chai Latte y un corazón, Arthur observó su taza y se rió divertido.

—Arthur. Ese es mi nombre— Alfred sonrió y su mirada brillo de una forma tan sincera que Arthur vio a su remitente en esos ojos.

—Ya entendí porque ese autor es tan especial para ti…— Arthur sonrió con la observación, era cierto, sus padres le habían puesto ese nombre debido a ese autor y lo más importante él mismo había crecido con sus historias. —Entonces siempre supe tu nombre…— Alfred soltó una risa que sonó más relajada.

—Sí, siempre estuvo frente a ti… Igualmente tú estuviste frente a mí siempre…— Murmuró Arthur sintiendo el corazón más acelerado y quizá la torpeza de Alfred se le había contagiado porque de pronto ya no sabía cómo actuar.

—Mi turno termina a las 3, sé que es muy repentino pero… ¿Quieres salir hoy?— Arthur recordó las invitaciones casuales de antes y no había comparación con esa, se dio cuenta de que esa es la que había estado esperando desde tiempo atrás.

—Sí—

.

.

.

 _ **Tres meses después.**_

" _ **Un chai latte para llevar, paso en 10 min."**_

Arthur envió el mensaje y no paso ni un minuto cuando recibió la respuesta.

" _ **Ya está listo, con una cita incluida como cortesía"**_

La respuesta le sacó una risa divertida, sin que lo hubieran planeado la rutina de Arthur había cambiado un poco, pedía más bebidas para llevar porque se encontraba con Alfred cuando él salía de su turno en la cafetería, a veces solo por el simple placer de caminar juntos y hablar un rato, otras veces si armaban un plan en concreto, ir al cine, a comprar algo en específico o visitar algún museo.

Al principio sus salidas habían sido espaciadas pero poco a poco se hicieron más constantes, además Alfred había ido perdiendo la torpeza en cada salida, aunque Arthur no se quejaba de ello, Alfred era tan tierno y sincero que siempre lograba conmoverlo.

Cuando entró en la cafetería Alfred lo recibió en el mostrador con su pedido ya listo, el decorado de su chai había cambiado, se sonrojo un poco al ver el corazón de canela formado sobre la espuma.

—¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Alfred al darse cuenta de la reacción de Arthur ante el nuevo decorado.

—Sí… ¿Por qué el cambio? — Murmuró Arthur algo avergonzado de todo aquello, Alfred aunque siempre le coqueteaba todavía no habían formalizado nada, sin embargo se daba cuenta de que su relación no era solo amistad.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa como simple respuesta.

El primer sorbo de su bebida le supo mejor se lo normal, bebía con cuidado para no arruinar el corazón, Alfred lo notó de inmediato y sonrió con ternura.

—Ahora que lo pienso nunca he probado el chai latte…— Murmuró Alfred mientras caminaban alejándose juntos de la cafetería.

—¿En serio? No sabes lo que te pierdes, sabe realmente bien…— Opinó Arthur con tranquilidad tomando otro sorbo mientras esperaban que el semáforo del cruce cambiara para poder pasar al otro lado.

Alfred le tomó el rostro y lo besó repentinamente, la sorpresa paso con rapidez dando paso a una emoción casi electrificante que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, Alfred se tomó su tiempo besándolo y Arthur tampoco deseaba que se apartara.

—Tienes razón, sabe muy bien…— Murmuró Alfred con una sonrisa cuando se alejó, Arthur sintió que las mejillas le ardían, no dijo nada al respecto pero estaba de acuerdo, realmente sabía bien.

Nunca imagino que su bebida favorita le fuera a conceder tantas cosas buenas, pero estaba realmente feliz de haber elegido esa cafetería, de haber elegido esa bebida, aunque era muy simple sin dudas era la más dulce.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _¿Lo ven? Siiiiiimpleeee XDD demasiado simple, sin nada extraño de por medio (¿?)_

 _Es muy raro que yo escriba este tipo de ideas y créanme, la mayoría de las ideas que me llegan son de este estilo, ideas que por supuesto se van a la trituradora todo el tiempo XDDDD_

 _Y es que este tipo de ideas no son para nada mi estilo, sin mentirles lo escribí entre ratitos en tres días, es decir, no fue un esfuerzo y el tiempo que le invertí no fue mucho, no me trabe casi nada y la revisión fue muy rápida también…_

 _Con esto aprendí que definitivamente prefiero las ideas más complejas, ideas que hasta a mí me sorprendan, así que sí, no esperen que rescate este tipo de historias muy seguido XDDDD_

 _Por hoy está bien, es un respiro antes de lo grande y para que vean que sigo acá trabajando como si no existiera un mañana XDDD_

 _¡Comenten qué tal les pareció! ¿Valió la pena que no lo enviase a la trituradora? ¿Ya probaron el Chai latte? ¿Alguien de aquí adora los muffins de mora azul? ¿Adivinaron quién es la señorita Cocoa?_

 _Hahahahaha ok no, esa última pregunta no, esa es una broma personal junto a otra chica XDDD_

 _¡Nos vemos este 31 de Octubre! Que si tengo suerte estaré actualizando dos cosas al mismo tiempo n.n_

 _¡Chao! No, mejor ¡Chai! XDDDD_

 _PD: Ya en serio, quien no haya probado nunca el Chai latte debería de hacerlo, y les prometo que se van a enamorar de esa bebida._


End file.
